Day 1: 11:00am-12:00pm
Story The following takes place between 11:00am-12:00pm 11:00am Clyde opened the door, while shooting. You got with us, said Clyde. You to Carmen said Clyde. Take on your clothes, now said Clyde. 11:03am Jack was walking with Rousseau to the camp, but he saw only Shannon, Sun and Jin. So, you do speak English? asked Shannon. Yes, I do said Sun. Jack was coming. Where are Sayid, Sawyer, and Boone? asked Jack. I don’t know said Shannon. Jin was looking at Shannon. Hatodgaraja. He says that he heard some voices in the jungle yesterday said Sun. Jack and Rousseau were following the steps. Hello, said Locke. Can I join in? asked Locke. Sorry, John, but you don’t can. It’s to dangerous said Jack. Yesterday, we were also together said Locke. 11:15am Juliet, Carmen and Rachel were in the helicopter next to the plane. A woman named Petra Monis, pushed journalists away from the dead body of Sylvia Lopez. Journalists were making pictures. 11:19am Locke, Jack and Rousseau were following the trail. Do you hear me, Mr. Locke? asked Mother. Yes, I hear. You need to go to the Temple, leave Jack and Rousseau behind. Say that you’re going to find some food and water said Mother. I’m going back said Locke. That’s alright, John said Jack. Ben was in the Temple. You know, Ben, thanks to you, Juliet is gone. I hated you from the beginning said Goodwin. Ethan was outside the Temple, but Locke was looking at him. 11:25am Juliet, Rachel, Carmen, agents Werrick and Jarrick were in the helicopter along with Clyde Mester. Here it ends said Clyde. You’re all 3 going to die said Werrick. We’re doing it painless said Jarrick. 11:34am Jack and Rousseau were at the Tempest. Here it is said Jack. Rousseau looked at the Tempest, but was shot from behind. Oh..my God said Jack. Jack was runnin in the Tempest and closed the door. Sawyer, Boone, Sayid and Desmond did run back. What’s the matter? asked Jack. We’re going to die, if you don’t open the door said Sayid. What do you mean? asked Jack. There’s an explosive on a secret Hatch. If it opens, we will drown. We have only a few hours left, otherwise we die said Sayid. Just to let you know Ben, I’m behind the day events. I have send an explosive in the Tempest. Do you want to know why? asked Goodwin. It’s all about Juliet? asked Ben. No, I did want to be the leader of the Others. I was never on your side, but on Charles Widmore’s side. Now, I’m in both gangs and I’m the leader of the Island said Goodwin. So, if I call Widmore about this, I have to kill you. 11:47am Juliet, Rachel, Carmen, Clyde, Werrick and Jarrick were on the place where they should be. They walked to the place, but an unseen man looked at him. Are you ready to die? asked Clyde. 11:52am Locke did kill Ethan. Locke was looking at a secret door and opened it. He saw Goodwin talking with Ben. Locke was hiding himself. So, we need to die? asked Jack. No unless, someone sacrifices himself said Boone. 11:58am Juliet, Carmen, and Rachel looked shocked. I count to 3..1…2…3…said Juliet. She opened her handcuffs and shot at agent Werrick and Jarrick. Juliet shot 4 times at Clyde Mester who died immediality. Juliet was runnin with her gun to the unseen man who was revealed to be…Charles Widmore. 12:00pm Category:Season 1 Episodes